Observing Isn't Everything
by The WhoLockian's Journal
Summary: A young unusual boy is found in an alley. He has torn and tattered clothes, cuts and bruises all over him, and a strange, metal arm. Now Sherlock and John have to figure out exactly who he is, and how he got here. NO FLAMES. GAHHH! Complete! (How did I manage to finish this? And how did I get so many reviews?)
1. Chapter 1

_NO FLAMES_

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter One**

"Alphonse!" Edward shrieked, his hands reaching for the heap of armor.

Had Scar finally done it? Had he killed the one important person in his life? Ed tried as hard as he could to squirm over to his brother, but the deep, bleeding gash in his left shoulder stung with pain every time he moved. Not to mention Scar had his leg pinned to the ground just by mashing a foot on his leg. The Ishbalan was much stronger than him, without a doubt. Ed hadn't heard a response from the armor that was almost completely shattered on the ground. Maybe Scar had scratched his blood seal...

"Al!" Ed yelled again.

"There is no hope for you, Fullmetal." Scar said in a demeaning tone.

Scar pressed down on his leg, making Ed try his hardest not to scream.

There was only one thing Ed could think of to do. The Gate. It had to be the only way. Al was probably still up at the gate, and Ed could just bring him back. Right? It had to work. Making a risky decision, he quickly clapped his hands together, creating alchemic reactions. He then placed his energy filled hands back to himself, and he saw the familiar Gate once again.

"Look, we don't know what it is. It's just, just get over here." Lestrade said into the phone with a angered tone.

"Why should I?" Sherlock said.

"What's it even about?" Sherlock said again

"Murder? Suicide?" Sherlock questioned excitedly.

"Just get your ass over here!" Lestrade said as he hung up.

Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf. He hadn't had a case for two days! Two days! He would have died over boredom if this had continued any longer, but thanks to Lestrade, he now had something to occupy himself with. "John!" Sherlock yelled through the apartment. "Yes?" Said John, sitting at his computer only yards away from Sherlock. "A _case._" Sherlock said, raising his eyebrows with excitement.

"What?"

"You called me here just for some, random kid in an alley!" Sherlock ranted.

The three men were gathered outside an alley, looking into it, which held a small boy that could have seen better days. Even though Sherlock did enjoy a case, couldn't Lestrade have picked something more interesting for him to do?

"Look." Lestrade said, pointing to the young boy in the alley's arm.

It looked as if it was made of metal. John squinted at it, trying to see if it was real.

"Some unusual kid! Ooh! Call Sherlock!" Sherlock mocked.

Lestrade gave him an annoyed glare.

Some of the police officers poked and pestered the unconscious boy. He had blonde hair, which in the back, was tied into a braid. His clothes were torn and he had cuts and bruises all over him, including a very, deep cut in his left shoulder. One of the policewomen that was quite young looking, poked at his metal arm. She quickly backed away after she did, which made Sherlock quite curious. He stepped over the police line to examine the boy.

Sherlock knelt down next to him, to observe closer.

"So, you don't know how he got here?" Sherlock asked from his knelling position, turning his head towards his colleges.

"Not a clue." Lestrade answered.

"Maybe he got beat up, by a gang or something?" John suggested.

Even if it was a stupid statement, it was a likely possibility.

There was a small moan from the boy. Sherlock's head snapped back to him. The boy blinked several times before he could properly see again. His eyes too were unusual. Almost golden in color. "W-Wh..." He started. He place his non-metal hand to his head. The boy blinked several times again. His eyes then became consumed in fear. "Al!" He shrieked as he jolted up. Or, at least he tried to jolt up. He failed and fell back to the ground as he fainted. Sherlock tried his best to catch him.

All of the police officers had looked Sherlock's way when the boy had screamed. Sherlock looked over to John and Lestrade.

"Want me to call an ambulance?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded as he looked down at the boy in his arms. He carefully placed him back on the ground. In his attempt to keep him from falling, he got blood on his jacket, which he tried to wipe off.

This had become _quite_ an interesting case...

Sherlock and John sat in the waiting room. Well, John sat anyways, while Sherlock paced back and forth. Even if he didn't even know the boy, he was still worried for him. A boy of what, 12, 13 years of age, bleeding in his arms like that? It made Sherlock worried. In fact, he would even say that he _cared._ Maybe it was just the oddness of him. The metal arm and leg, which had been revealed when the hospital staff had got a hold of him. Golden eyes. Ripped and tattered clothing. Cuts and bruises. Quite Unusual.

There was a sudden scream from the boy's room. Sherlock stopped his pace and immediately turned his head in that direction, as well did John. "Al!" John and Sherlock heard the boy scream. They also heard the nurses yelling for him to calm down.

"Sure is making a fuss..." John said quietly.

Sherlock gave a simple nod like he always did and continued pacing.

Thirty scream filled minutes or so later a nurse came out of the room. She had a quite a bit of blood in her outfit, as well as some on her face, which she tried to rub off.

"You can...go in now... sirs" She said politely, taking a breath every few seconds.

She held the door open for John and Sherlock to walk in.

The boy was looking much better than before. His cuts had been mended as best as the could, but the gash on his shoulder had to be stitched. He had a very depressed mood about him, slumping in the hospital bed and trying to avoid eye contact with any other human being. John sat in a chair, while Sherlock, again, stood. Now to Find out exactly who he was.

"What's your name?" Sherlock asked.

"It's Ed..."

"_Full_ name." Sherlock said.

"Edward Elric."

John tried to hide a grin.

"Good to see you don't have amnesia then..." John said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ed looked around the room, yet still avoiding eye contact. He wasn't familiar with this _new_ technology. But he's seen things that have frighten him more. _Much _ more.

"Your arm and leg there..." John said as he motioned towards them.

"Did you get in an accident?" John asked.

Ed shivered at the thought of how he had lost his limbs. He didn't respond to John.

John gave a sigh. He wasn't getting anywhere with the boy.

"Where are your parents?" Sherlock asked.

Again, Ed didn't answer. He didn't want to talk of his horrid past. All he wanted to do was find the one member of his family that he had. His _Brother. _

"Sherlock?" John said as he stood up from his seat in the chair.

John cocked his head towards the door. Sherlock nodded.

Sherlock normally wouldn't give up this quick, but it was John's call. Plus, he needed to see if Lestrade had gathered any info on the boy.

John gave the boy one last look before they both exited the room. It probably wasn't the best time to question the boy, or _Edward_, as he was called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Two**

The Nurse left the room after a while, leaving Ed to himself. Ed was determined to find his brother, no matter what it would take. But he didn't remember seeing him at the Gate, which meant he must have ended up in this world before him. Ed looked over to the pile of clothes in the corner. _His_ clothes. Torn and ripped. If he could use alchemy, he could mend them. Which reminded him, he needed to test it out and see.

Now, time to test.

Ed clapped his hands together. He didn't expect to feel the energy flow, but he did. He placed his hands on the side of the bed, morphing the cloth into an odd shape that resembled a fox. He grinned. Now it would be quite a bit easier to find his brother. Edward struggled to get up from the bed, but he managed. His muscles ached. Every move he made caused him pain. But he had to find Al.

* * *

John quickly typed on his laptop. His fingers moved quickly as he retold what had happened in the past few days. Every so once in a while, he'd look over to Sherlock. But Sherlock stayed on the couch, obviously in deep thought. He was in his normal, thinking position. His hands pressed together and the tips of his finger hitting his lips. It almost looked like he was praying at times.

Sherlock had been thinking about Edward for the past few hours. He was quite curious about the metal arm and leg he had. Sherlock just wanted to rip it apart and see what was inside. It moved so freely, like a human arm would. Yet, it was so primitive. Who even puts screws into ones arm? He had observed Edward enough to know that he had been through tough times. Even if Sherlock wasn't too interested in people's life stories, he was _very_ interested in Ed's.

He then heard his phone vibrate. Not from a text, but from a call. He guessed it would have been Mycroft, but due to the situations going on today, he thought it could have been Lestrade. "John." Sherlock said. John sighed and got up from his comfortable spot at his laptop and grabbed Sherlock's phone and answered it.

"Hello?" John said into the phone.

Sherlock could barely hear the conversation, besides John's talking and a muffled voice from the other end.

He heard a long sentence from the muffled voice.

"What?!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock looked up with slight concern.

John sighed.

"Yeah. Yes. Thank you. We'll be there as soon as we can." John said as he hung up.

"Lestrade?" Sherlock asked.

"Yep." John said as he went to go grab his coat.

"...And..?" Sherlock said as he got up from his thinking zone.

"Well..." John started.

Sherlock got up and headed over to the coat rack.

"What is it? Something to do with Ed?" Sherlock said as he put his coat on. He had a slight sound of concern in his voice.

"Apparently, there was, an _explosion_, at the hospital Edward was staying in.." John said with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Yet again, the three men stood together, staring at the scene. A large hole was made in the wall of the room Ed was in. It didn't have the appearance of an explosion. More like it was broken down. Sherlock was puzzled. And what's more, Edward was missing, which concerned Sherlock.

"Look, I'll get my men out there looking for him tonight. I'm sure we'll find him." Lestrade said.

John nodded.

"Thanks." He said for both him and Sherlock.

Sherlock walked over to the hole in the wall. It really did look like someone just destroyed it. He didn't understand it at all. He rubbed his hands along the wall. It was rugged and crumbling.

"Who could have done this?" John thought out loud.

Lestrade shook his head.

"We don't know. The _police_ don't know." Lestrade said as he crossed his arms.

John sighed.

He looked around the room for any clues. His eyes hit the corner of the room. He remembered Ed's torn clothes being folded neatly on a chair over there. Instead, there was the hospital gown, thrown messily onto the chair. And his clothes were missing too.

"Sherlock..." John said, his eyes still fixated on the corner.

Sherlock barely acknowledged him.

"What?" Sherlock said, still observing the broken wall.

John walked over to the corner. He checked under the chair. No clothes...

Lestrade noticed his searching.

"What'd you looking for?" Lestrade said, arms still crossed in front of his chest.

Sherlock turned his head to John.

"His clothes..." John stared, giving a confused sigh.

"What about them?" Lestrade asked with a slight sound of annoyance in his voice.

"They were here earlier. Now there's just the hospital gown." John said as he got up.

Sherlock gave a confused look. He quickly got up and walked over to the corner to inspect for himself. He knelt down like John had to inspect.

"He's right. The boy's clothes are gone." Sherlock said after at least two minutes of searching.

Lestrade furrowed his brow with confusion.

"What do you mean? So what? He changed...clothes..." Lestrade said, with realization in his voice.

"Wait..." He said, uncrossing his arms.

"Could, _the boy_ have done this?" He said, looking at Sherlock and John with confusion.

Sherlock and John exchanged worried looks.

Sherlock then walked over to the hole in the wall. He looked out across London.

"Where are you..." Sherlock said to himself.

* * *

"Al!" Edward yelled.

He was running at full speed through the alleys of London. He didn't want to be seen by the general public either. And Al might have come through alleys as well. It seemed to be his and his brother's natural habitat.

"Al!" Edward yelled again, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran.

He had to stop for a few minutes. He needed to catch his breath. The police would have already found that he was gone. Plus, the minor explosion he caused. Not necessarily an explosion, but it did make quite a loud noise as he transmuted the wall. He breathed in deeply. He felt a trail of sweat bead down his forehead. He couldn't stop. He'd either find a large suit of armor running around, or he'd find his brother, in his human body. He had almost forgotten what his brother looked like. He felt bad not remembering brother's face, but he could never forget his eyes. The were just like his, but just a bit duller.

He looked up at the night sky. The stars. They were unfamiliar to him. He didn't recognize any of the constellations. This worried him quite a bit. But he was happy that his alchemy worked in this universe. He would have had to climb out of the hospital window if it didn't. But luckily, he could use it very well.

He heard a car pull up from the other side of the alley. It was a police car. His eyes widened. He started running it the other direction. He had caught his breath, mostly. He barely looked back to see a few police officers getting out of their car.

_Good, they haven't seen me yet._ Edward thought as he kept running.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, Author's Note. I just wanted to say thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. But do remember, that I'm a human being. I'm not perfect. I try as hard as I can. But I do appreciate you telling me my mistakes. And Ed is in vain, searching for his brother. I would think, normally that he wouldn't just go running and yelling for Al, but he's desperate. And please, no flames. If you have an issue with the story, you can just PM it to me and I'll fix it. The world isn't perfect. But it's there for us, doing the best it can. And that's what makes it so damn beautiful._

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Three**

Sherlock and John had followed Lestrade and his men, where they were looking for Edward. There had been reported sightings by the public of a young blonde boy, running through the alleys calling for someone.

It had rained earlier that night. Sherlock and John got out of their taxi, right after the police had shown up. Lestrade was already there.

Lestrade gave them sarcastic smiles, but neither of them smiled back. They all had somewhere else they wanted to be, rather than looking in alleys for a lost kid on a wet night. John watched as some of the police officers walked through the alleys, their feet splashing every time they stepped in a puddle.

"You really think we're going to find him?" John asked Lestrade.

"We hope." Lestrade said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Sherlock have a bored sigh.

John and Lestrade both looked over to him.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get to go chase after him soon enough." John said, crossing his arms.

Sherlock gave him an annoyed look.

Both John and Lestrade laughed a tiny bit.

"Oi!"

Sherlock's head immediately turned in that direction.

John and Lestrade were quick to follow.

"Stop him!" The police Officers continued to yell.

There was the sound of feet hitting the pavement and splashing of the puddles.

Sherlock's eyes widened with excitement.

He quickly started running towards the yells of the police officers, with John and Lestrade trailing behind.

"Sherlock! Wait up!" John yelled after him.

Sherlock saw two of the police officers ahead of him with their guns out, looking ready to fire. They were running at full speed. He could barely make out who they were chasing through the rain. But he didn't have to guess who it was.

"Stop!" one of the officers shouted with the gun.

_Oh no..._

"No!" Sherlock yelled at the man with the gun.

The officer quickly fired his gun at the figure through the rain.

* * *

Ed stumbled as he felt the bullet pierce his back and go through his body. He stopped for a few seconds to take in what had happened. He had been shot. But it wasn't fatal.

At least, he didn't think it was.

He pressed a hand to the wound and kept running. He quickly turned a corner, into _another_ alley. This one was darker, not filled as much with the bright lights of the city. _Good._ He didn't know if the officers chasing him had seen him turn the corner. The rain and how far ahead he was might have affected their ability to see him.

He quickly ran into the alley, stumbling. He immediately fell to the ground after tripping over his own feet. The wound stung. He tried to apply pressure to it with his left hand. He hissed in pain as he did. He silently watched as some of the idiotic police officers ran by the alley he had come in. He laughed quietly. _Idiots. _He thought. He was able to prop himself up against the alley wall. It was hard to keep yourself up when there was a bullet through your back.

* * *

Sherlock slowed his run as the officers kept on running through the rain. They ignored him falling behind. He knew Ed wouldn't try and run into the streets, it was too open. Sherlock looked down the alley on the corner. Surely enough, there he was.

It looked like that officer wasn't such a bad aim. He had shot him in the back. Sherlock quickly walked down the alley towards the boy. Ed had seen Sherlock coming towards him and tried his best to get away. But the wound stung his insides. It burned. He could barely move from it. He only managed to move a few feet from his original spot where he was propped up against the wall.

Sherlock looked at the wound, which Ed was trying to hide from his sight. He was a smart boy. Trying to hide his weakness from his enemies. Sherlock then slowly approached the scared boy.

Ed was breathing deeply, his life obviously draining away with every second.

"Sherlock!" He heard John yell. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John and Lestrade come into the alley.

"Hush!" Sherlock hissed at them.

John and Lestrade gave him very confused looks.

But they did as they were told. Lestrade didn't call his men back, and John didn't say a word. Sherlock turned back to the boy and knelt down next to him. He was trying his best to inspect the wound.

"Might need to get that looked at..." Sherlock said, trying to move Ed's hand so he could thoroughly examine the wound.

Ed gave Sherlock a defensive glare and tried to cover up the wound more.

He was then interrupted by his own coughing fit.

He coughed up a bit of blood.

John heard Ed's coughing, and he immediately became worried.

He quickly walked over to the boy and his friend.

He knelt down next to Sherlock.

"Sherlock..." John whispered harshly.

"Hush John. Isn't it obvious that he's scared?" Sherlock whispered back.

Ed gave them an annoyed look.

"I'm not some wild animal you know..." He said, still struggling to speak. He was annoyed that they were treating him like one though.

John then noticed the blood on Ed's hands, then leading him to the wound underneath.

He raised his eyebrows with concern.

"Hey, you alright there?" John asked, while his eyes quickly oscillated between the wound and Ed's eyes.

"I've had worse..." Ed said.

He was trying as hard as he could to open up to these strangers. He had no idea where Al was, and, to be honest, he was scared. These two were the ones he had seen the most. They both seemed quite concerned for him. He had listened to their conversations and it appeared that the tall one with black hair was Sherlock, and the shorter with blonde hair was John.

"Come on, we need to get you to a hospital." John said with a worried tone.

Ed then shot him a death stare.

"No. I am not leaving without my brother." He said firmly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"For god's sake..." He said to himself as he picked up the stubborn boy.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ed yelled, his arms and legs thrashing as much as they could.

Sherlock continued walking along, bleeding boy in his arms.

Ed finally gave into his itching urge to use alchemy. He didn't want to use it in front of the police, but it seemed it was necessary now.

Ed quickly clapped his hands and reached for the nearest wall.

The ground and walls leveled, causing, Sherlock, John and Lestrade to lose their balance. Sherlock dropped Ed. But thanks to the gun wound, Ed wasn't able to catch himself and fell to the ground, just like the other three men around him. He hissed again as the pain from the wound was tearing at him. He coughed up more blood.

As Sherlock pushed himself back off the ground, he glanced at Ed, who was going into another blood filled cough. What had happened? Had Edward done that? Had he leveled the ground? Maybe Edward was more _unusual_ than he previously thought...


	4. Chapter 4

_A bit longer chapter! Make sure to review as well! ALCHEMEEEYYYY! Shaz-am! Enjoy!_

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Four**

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed as he got up from the ground. It had felt like an earthquake. He looked and saw Sherlock getting up off the ground. John quickly got up as well. Lestrade, who was beside him was moaning. He might have been hurt. John tended to Lestrade while Sherlock got up.

Sherlock stood up. His head had been hit on the ground, but there wasn't any blood. He noticed Ed right beside him, still on the ground. He was almost to the point where he was going to retch up blood. Sherlock knelt down next to Ed. "Edward." Sherlock said, trying to help him up. Ed coughed up more blood. Ed took a breath.

"I..." Ed tried to speak.

His body collapsed on the ground.

"Ed!" Sherlock exclaimed. He picked up Ed. For the first time, Edward didn't mind it, he was unconscious.

"Ed!" Sherlock said as he shook the boy. Ed's body was like a rag-doll's. Sherlock maneuvered his arms to where he was carrying Ed with only one arm. He used his now free hand to check Edward's pulse. It was slow, but it was there.

"John!" Sherlock said, turning around to his friend. Lestrade had a pained face, but it didn't look like he had any serious injuries. John helped Lestrade up. Both men seemed fine. It was Edward Sherlock was worried about.

"Come on. We need to get him to a hospital." Sherlock said as he lead the way through the alley, again carrying Ed with both arms instead of one.

Sherlock didn't prefer to get into police business. He wasn't going to yell for the ten or fifteen police officers who had been searching for Ed earlier.

Sherlock saw a taxi driving through the streets.

"Taxi!" He shouted.

The taxi slowly pulled up to him. Sherlock carefully looked at the driver, trying to see if they were a kidnapper.

She didn't look like she was. Sherlock opened the taxi door and carefully placed Ed on the seat. He waited for John and Lestrade.

"What happened to him, luv?" Said the driver.

"Just took a little fall." Sherlock said.

They all got into the vehicle, Sherlock told her where to go and she followed his directions. Sherlock had to put Edward in his lap, there wouldn't have been enough room if he didn't. Sherlock constantly had two of his fingers on Ed's pulse, making sure he was still alive. The taxi driver pulled up to the hospital. John paid her and thanked her and quickly followed Sherlock, who was in a hurry to get Edward in the building.

* * *

Edward had to have surgery to get the bullet removed. It was a two hour process that was apparently very bloody, according to the doctors. It was the same hospital they had Ed in before. He would be on full watch now, since of the disaster that happened before.

But after a few days, Edward was in good condition, and Sherlock was eager to talk to him.

"So, Ed..." Sherlock said, sitting down in a chair in his room.

Ed looked at him. He still didn't trust Sherlock completely. He wouldn't even let him go and look for his brother...

"I'm glad to see that you're...alright.." Sherlock said.

Ed nodded and avoided eye contact again. Sherlock sighed and stood up. He quickly walked over to Ed, _very _quickly.

Sherlock got a few inches from his face. _Interrogating Time._

"What did you do?" Sherlock said in a quick, angry voice.

At first, seeing the angry man coming at him scared Ed, but he wasn't going to let some idiot boss him around.

Ed was about to speak, but interrupted by the man.

"What did you do in the alley?!"

"Did you rig the ground?"

"Was there a bomb planted underneath us?"

"Maybe you're working with Moriarty..."

"Who is , Al?"

"Some secret organization?"

Sherlock asked him all this at light speed.

Ed just stared for a second.

Sherlock sighed, rolled his eyes and backed away.

He turned around and paced through the room.

Ed stared for a few more seconds, still staring at the spot Sherlock had previously been.

Sherlock sighed and paced a bit more.

"How old are you?" He said, trying not to go too fast.

Ed blinked.

"F-Fifteen..." He said, sounding a bit scared.

Sherlock stopped pacing and looked at him.

"_Fifteen?_" He said, raising his eyebrows.

Ed nodded with an angry glare.

_Don't you dare say it..._

"Rather small to be Fifteen..." Sherlock said, continuing his pace.

_THAT'S IT._

* * *

"Sherlock I..." John started as he opened Ed's door.

Ed looked up with surprise.

Sherlock coughed a bit of blood.

Both of them were bleeding, and blood on each others fists. Though, Sherlock did seem to be bleeding quite a bit more.

Ed had brought the towering Sherlock to the ground, and wasn't giving a care in the world when he punched him multiple times.

And Sherlock, who hadn't hesitated to punch back, made the boy's face scattered with blood as well.

John stared for a second.

He never thought he'd see a child punching his best friend. What's more, is that Sherlock was bleeding from it.

Ed gave Sherlock one last punch before getting off him.

Sherlock was about to grab the pest and punch him again, but John stopped him.

"Well, the surgery was obviously a success. He has tons of energy..." John said, gripping Sherlock's shoulder to keep him from punching Ed again.

John was grinning the entire time.

Sherlock coughed a bit more before he was able to get back onto his feet.

He wiped a bit of blood from his cheek.

He cleared his throat.

"Well..." He said, as if nothing had just happened.

John burst out laughing.

"I take it, that you get angered about your height easily?" Sherlock said.

Ed gave him an defensive look as he balled his hands into fists.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at Ed.

"Sherlock..." John said, stopping his laughing.

Sherlock didn't look at him, still caught in his stare down with Ed.

"Sherlock." John repeated, now getting irritated with his friend.

"What?" Sherlock said, still staring at Ed.

"Don't want you to get hurt any worse, do you?" John said, grinning.

Sherlock stopped his contest with Ed and gave him an annoyed glare.

Ed rolled his eyes. He noticed one of the screws on his automail was missing. His eyes searched the room frantically. He finally saw the screw on the floor, near the spot where him and Sherlock had fought.

He picked it up and tried to put it back in. He needed a screwdriver for the process, which he didn't have.

Alchemy.

He had hoped Sherlock and John wouldn't see, but at the same time he wondered how they would react to seeing it. Curiosity got the best of him, and his fear of his arm failing apart, since Winry wasn't around...

He clapped his hands together and fixed the tiny piece of his arm. Without a doubt, it drew Sherlock and John's attention, who had been arguing during Ed's inner monologue.

"What was that?" John asked, looking over to Ed.

Sherlock glared at alchemic the light that was imitating from his arm.

Ed had tuned his back to them, trying to not let them see, and make them more interested.

He had the feeling that Sherlock would be _quite _interested...

"What was that? Ed?" John asked.

Ed gave a smirk.

He observed his work

_Nicely done. Almost as good as Winry's..._

"Edward?" John said, sounding annoyed.

Sherlock was glaring at Ed the whole time.

Ed looked up, still smirking.

"What did you just do?" John repeated.

Ed laughed to himself.

"Alchemy." He said.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"Alchemy?" Sherlock said.

He grabbed Ed's auto-mail arm.

"Hey!" Ed said, jerking his arm back.

"Show me. Show me what you just did." Sherlock demanded.

Ed smiled again. He found it hilarious how they were reacting. Ed's eyes searched the room for something to transmute. He decided the floor would be best, it would be the easiest surface to transmute. He knelt down and clapped his hands. He saw Sherlock staring intensely at him. Ed placed his hands back onto the ground, morphing the floor into a different shape.

John's eyes widened.

Sherlock just stared. He knelt down to look closer.

Ed had morphed the floor into a hand-like shape, that appeared to be reaching out to them. Sherlock looked at it, his eyes darting quickly all over it.

"How did you do that?" Sherlock said in a tone that was so deep it was almost inaudible.

Ed didn't know how to explain it. Maybe it was just, hereditary. His father _was_ an alchemist after all...

"I just..." Ed started, clapping his hands together.

He automatically felt the energy spark.

Sherlock stared at him, and then tried it for himself.

"Then..." Ed said, leading Sherlock through it. He placed his hands on the ground.

The floor-hand morphed back into its original shape.

Sherlock placed his hands on the ground, mimicking Ed.

Nothing happened.

Ed laughed a bit.

"It's okay. Not everyone can do alchemy." Ed said, laughing. He stood up.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose at his non-ability.

He was steaming with jealousy.

If a _fifteen_ year old boy could perform alchemy, so could he!


	5. Chapter 5

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Five**

"What? You can't just... No!" Edward almost yelled.

The woman shook her head.

John exchanged glances with Sherlock and Edward.

"Look, it's okay. We have room." John said, trying to calm everyone down.

Sherlock stared at him.

"Please, John." Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you all just listen!" The woman said.

John and Sherlock glared at her.

"Where else is he going to stay? It's not like he can stay here! Besides, you two are responsible for him!" She said.

Sherlock sighed and walked into the other room.

"Sherlock!" John said, sounding annoyed.

Ed watched the two bicker over if he could stay or not.

Ed sat down in a chair and crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for an answer on where he was going to stay.

"Look, Sherlock. We need to know more about him. How he got here, why he can do that alchemy stuff..." John whispered loudly to Sherlock in the other room.

Sherlock considered it. He did want to know more about this alchemy Edward possessed. But, a child? In their apartment? They did not have the room, and the boy would cause chaos!

"Sherlock!" John said again.

Sherlock looked over to Edward, who looked quite annoyed, sitting in the chair.

If the boy didn't disturb him, it would be alright. But he wanted to know so much more! He would just have to set down some rules for him.

Sherlock sighed.

"Fine..." He said, walking into the room Edward was in.

"Thank You." John said, happy he had won.

"Come along, Ed." Sherlock said as he exited the room, John trailing behind.

Ed looked up with surprise. He actually hadn't expected Sherlock to accept him into his home.

John nudged him as he walked by.

"Come on then." He said.

Ed got up and followed the two men who would be his caretakers.

* * *

"Alright then, this is where you'll stay." John said, entering 221B.

Ed looked around. He hadn't been aware that the two had lived together since a few hours before. Even then, he hadn't expected the apartment to look like, well, _this._

A large bookshelf sat against the wall. A few chairs and a couch, with a coffee table in front of it. A desk, with a weird metal-looking thing with a screen and a chair. A _skull._ The kitchen table was scattered with odd experimental things. Test tubes. Needles. A microscope. A bottle of some, liquid. Ed was intrigued by the experiments on the table.

Sherlock immediately entered the apartment and into the kitchen. He started picking up test tubes and began experimenting again. John sighed and looked around the apartment.

"You can... sleep here." John said, walking over to the couch.

Ed nodded to him, his eyes still drawn to Sherlock's experimenting.

John sighed again.

"Alright then..." John said, walking over to his laptop and sat down in the chair.

Ed stared at Sherlock's experiment, trying to figure just what he was up to without asking him.

"If you really want to know what I'm doing..." Sherlock started.

Ed raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Sherlock's eyes darted over from his microscope to Ed.

"You want to see or not?" Sherlock said.

Ed quickly walked over to him.

"Here." Sherlock said, letting Ed looking into the microscope.

Ed had to stand on the tips of his toes to see into the microscope.

He was glad he did.

It was _marvelous._

He didn't even know what it was, but it was amazing.

"What is it?" Edward asked, the sound of fascination in his voice.

"A spider web." Sherlock said, walking over to the other side of the kitchen table to grab the bottle of liquid.

Ed marveled at it.

Every little line of silk was beautiful. It somehow, sparkled. He wasn't exactly sure if spiderwebs sparkled naturally, but it was amazing.

Sherlock walked back over to Ed, with the bottle of liquid.

He twisted the cap off.

It smelled, unnatural.

It was a clear liquid, and the top had a brush attached to it.

"What's that?" Ed asked, looking away from the beauty.

"Nail polish." Sherlock said.

He carefully took the tiny slide off the microscope.

He delicately painted a thin layer of nail polish onto the web.

Ed stared in confusion.

"It's to keep it down." Sherlock said.

Sherlock was aware that it also captured the true beauty of the web.

Ed nodded. He didn't exactly know what Sherlock meant. He looked around the messy kitchen once again.

Sherlock placed the slide back into the microscope.

He tugged on Ed's coat. Ed looked over and nodded silently.

He looked back into the microscope. Even more _miraculous._

Sherlock noticed the thin smile that had spread onto Ed's mouth. Sherlock couldn't help but smile as well. Someone marveling at his work. Even though it did happen every time Sherlock solved something and John marveled at it, it was different with Ed.

* * *

_Brother..._

_Blood was splattered on the walls._

_Winry, Mustang, and... Al..._

_Their dead bodies were scattered on the floor._

_Ed stood in a pool of blood._

_"...Al!" He screamed._

_He couldn't move._

_He saw Scar._

_The Homunculus._

_His Father..._

"Alphonse!" Edward yelled as he jolted up from his spot on the couch.

John looked over to Ed in surprise.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ed had a shocked look on his face.

"Ed?" John said.

Sherlock looked over now.

Ed blinked.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Ed said as he sat up.

The sunlight hit Ed's eyes. It was shining through the windows. His eyes adjusted quickly to it.

"Nightmare?" John asked, continuing to mess with his computer.

"Yeah..." Ed said.

Sherlock sat in a chair, trying his best to be entertained with Television.

He looked over to Ed.

"What about?" He asked.

Ed sighed.

"Nothing..." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Had to be about something. You woke up screaming..." Sherlock said turning back to the TV.

Ed stretched. He had worn his black tank top that he always kept under his normal clothes, and his boxers.

His auto-mail arm creaked a bit. It was times like this he wished he had Winry.

There was a sound of vibration.

Sherlock's phone, which was closest to John.

John grabbed the phone without looking away from his laptop.

"Mycroft?" Sherlock asked.

John eyes quickly scanned the text.

His face turned white.

Ed looked over.

"You okay?" He asked with concern.

"John?" Sherlock asked.

John stuttered a bit.

Sherlock looked over.

"L-Lestrade..." John stuttered.

"And..?" Sherlock said, getting up from his spot

"Well..." John said, handing the phone over to Sherlock.

Sherlock quickly read over the text. And read over it one more time, just to be sure.

Sherlock looked up to John. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

John looked over to Ed, who looked very confused about the situation.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Someone named, _Alphonse Elric _has been checked into the hospital, and is calling out, Ed..." Sherlock said.

Ed's face went white.

* * *

_Look, again. I'M NOT PERFECT. Please do understand, I know Sherlock, John, Ed and other characters aren't themselves. You know why? Because its a FanFiction. A FANFiction. By the FANS of the show. Which means, I'm not Steven Moffat, or whoever made Fma (I'm so sorry I don't know your name, whoever made Fma!)_

_ Just, please. I do enjoy a review, but don't try and point out every flaw. And it said in my fic that Ed was about to speak, then Sherlock started to ask questions. And Edward would probably be a little depressed/scared, he IS in another universe, IN THE FUTURE, and searching for his little brother, who could be dead just by the scratch on a simple blood seal. So, if Ed seems a little odd in the first few chapters, I'm sorry, just, try and NOT completely nitpick at my story. Please. And one last thing._

_ I'm trying as hard as I can for you guys, given that this is the only FMA/Sherlock fic out there. I understand that you have high expectations, but, please, _

_ I AM TWELVE YEARS OLD AND TRYING TO JUGGLE SCHOOL WITH THIS STORY ISN'T EASY! So please, PLEASE, just, try and not kill me for anything I do wrong..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone who has either, Favorited, reviewed, or is following this FF. I'm sorry about my little rant in the last Author's note... just stupid flamers reviewing and PMing me...Ugh... But, yes, thanks to all of you! I am very glad this story has gotten more hits in the past few weeks... I didn't really expect it to..._

_ Oh, and BTW, if any of you are interested, there is a link to my Deviantart on my profile.  
_

_I hope you all can check it out! ^-^ Enjoy and review!_

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Six**

Ed stared in shock

Sherlock looked at Ed, and then at John, who was doing the same as him.

From what Sherlock had heard from Ed, he had guessed Alphonse might have been his brother. He obviously cared a lot for his brother, and maybe perhaps his little brother.

"Ed." Sherlock said before walking over to him to see if he was alright.

Ed blinked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"You okay?" John asked, concern in his voice.

Ed blinked again.

"Yeah..." He said. His voice was quiet now. Neither Sherlock or John had heard this tone from him before.

* * *

"What does he look like?" Ed demanded, his voice growing impatient for answers.

The nurse blinked.

Lestrade, Sherlock, John and Ed, along with a nurse were gathered outside of 'supposedly' Alphonse's room.

"Well, he has blonde hair..." The nurse started.

Ed's eyes grew wide with shock.

"He has a body..." He said aloud, unintentionally.

The nurse gave him a confused look.

"Of course he would, he's a-"

"Let me in." Ed said.

Sherlock noticed the sudden gleam in Ed's eyes. He had seen it in John's eyes before. The gleam of hope, joy, and sadness all at the same time.

The nurse, still rather confused about Ed's statement, shrugged and opened the door.

As soon as he came into view the room grew silent.

There sat Alphonse.

Blonde Hair. Golden eyes. He looked just the same as he did the day he left, just, a bit older.

"...Al..." Ed said.

Alphonse shouted to him.

"Brother!"

Ed ran over to Al, as Al got out of the hospital bed.

As soon as Ed came into range, the two immediately locked each other in a hug.

"I...I thought I lost you, Al." Ed whispered to him. Ed felt the wetness of tears on his cheeks.

"Brother..." Al said in a quiet voice.

Sherlock, John and Lestrade watched from afar. Sherlock somehow, felt some sympathy for the two. They both cared for each other, and being separated must have been hard for them.

"Al..." Sherlock heard Ed say in that quiet, unfamiliar voice again.

The two unlocked their hug just enough for Ed to see Al's face.

"You're back..." Ed said, with visible tear tracks down his face.

Al smiled. It turned into a laugh, but with a hint of amazement in it.

"In my _human_ body..." Al said with a grin.

Ed smiled this time.

The two locked each other in an embrace again.

John nudged Sherlock.

"Human body?" John mouthed to him.

Sherlock shrugged and continued watching the two.

John narrowed his eyes at Sherlock and then watched the two brothers again.

* * *

Sherlock, John and Lestrade had left the room, seeing that Ed was preoccupied with his brother.

"Al, did you...die?" Ed choked out.

Al looked down for a second, sadness in his eyes.

"I think so, Scar might have scratched my seal..." Al said, with shame in his voice.

Ed looked up at him.

"It's not your fault. If anyone's, it's mine." Ed said.

"I know..but.."

"Al, it was my idea to try and bring back mom in the first place..." Ed started, his eyes staring down to the floor.

Ed was the one to be ashamed. He had felt guilt for his brother ever since they had tried to bring back mom. Now here was Al, back in his normal body. After five years, here he was, flesh and blood again.

"Brother..." Al said.

He knew Ed had always felt guilty for his decisions that day so long ago. But they were young. Ed was eleven, and Al was ten. They didn't know any better. The fact that Ed still felt bad about it made Alphonse cringe. Ed was the one that suffered the most. Ed had to go through the pain. His arm being ripped apart by the laws of alchemy. Having to see the horrid, undead corpse of their mother. Ed had never really gone into much detail about it, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Look Al. We can't stay here. we have to get back and start searching again." Ed said, getting up from his spot on Al's bed.

Al stared at him in shock.

"Searching? For the Philosopher's Stone?" Al said.

Ed nodded, then realized. They didn't need it. Al had already gotten his body back. They had nothing to search for. Sure, Ed's limbs hadn't been replaced, but, to be honest, he didn't mind his auto-mail. But, if they stayed here, what would become of their friends?

Al then realized his downfall in the situation. In this world, he could keep his body. But in their world, he would have to go back to that old, suit of armor. He wouldn't be able to feel anymore. He had skin now. He had wanted all this back for so long, now, he and Edward had to make a decision.

If they went back, Al would have to go back to his armor, or even, he might not even come back.

If they stayed here, Al could keep this body, but there would be no Winry, or Pinako, or even Mustang. As much as Ed hated that man, he had a soft spot for him.

Ed and Al both considered it. Being brothers, their minds thought a lot alike, so they both realized the situation now.

It was either,

Stay here and keep a normal body for Al, but with a lack of old friends they both loved.

Or...

Go back, and lose the humanity Al had just gained, and perhaps not even come back, but also go back to the world they knew and loved.

"Al..." Edward started.

"Ed..." Al started at the same time.

They both looked at each other.

They both said their thought aloud, and neither was pleased by the others answer.

"Al..." Edward said in shock.

Al stared at his brother. They both had said different answers. Alphonse wanted to go back, while Ed wanted to stay for the benefit for his brother.

"Ed... what about our friends? What about the Homunculi?" Al said.

Ed's eyes widened in shock.

Edward hadn't thought of the Homunculi. They could easily kill many people in that universe, no doubt. And, Scar. He could be killing some of his best friends right now_..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy Easter Everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^-^  
_

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Seven**

"Ed?" Al said.

Edward looked at his brother.

"Al. You might not even be able to come back. I'm not going to take that risk." Edward said.

Al looked, disappointed, almost. But then he grinned.

"So, you don't care that much for _Winry _then?" Al said.

Edward blushed.

"Hey-... I do care!" Ed said out of impulse.

Ed blushed even more. _My own brother tricking me into saying that I like her..._

Alphonse gave a grin.

Ed kept blushing and avoided eye contact with Al.

"You like her." Al said, nudging his brother.

"I do not!" Ed snapped, still blushing.

* * *

"And... thank you. We'll be out of your hair in a little bit. We just need to, r_ecuperate_ for a bit..." Ed said, looking down.

"No, it's alright. I really don't mind. It gets quite boring." John lied, smiling a little.

Alphonse walked out of his room. John had bought him some clothes, seeing that he needed them. He hadn't know if he had torn or ripped clothes like Ed did, but he bought some just in case.

"You ready brother?" Al said, his normal happiness in his voice.

Ed smiled.

"Yeah." He said.

Al hadn't changed a bit. Sure, his voice had changed a little, slightly deeper, but nothing else had changed. Besides the fact he was human again.

The two boys followed John back to the area where Sherlock and Lestrade had been. The two chatting, wondering and pondering over the unusual boys.

John gave a simple nod to Sherlock, notifying him that it was time to go. Sherlock nodded back and followed the trio, which had just become a quartet.

* * *

"Here we are. 221B." John said, a cheery tone.

He liked Alphonse a tiny bit better. He was happier than Ed. But John could still tell the boys had been through traumatizing things, but Edward was a little worse at hiding it. Al looked around the apartment. He noticed the experiments on the table first. He already knew Ed had probably been interested in them. Al was too, but he was fascinated by they array of books on a bookshelf. _Wonder if they have any alchemy books._

The brothers walked through the flat like ghosts, barely making a sound. Even though Edward had already seen the apartment, his brother edged him on to explore more. John watched as the younger Alphonse scanned through the bookshelf, then picking a book to occupy himself with. John noticed though, the look in Edward's eyes. He himself recognized it, because it was a look he used quite often. The look of happiness. Happiness that they are finally at peace. At peace from the horrors they had seen. John knew then, that those boys were hiding something.

Sherlock laid on the couch, probably hiding a nicotine patch up his sleeve. Again, he was in mid-meditation.

''Sherlock...'' John whispered to him, making his voice scarce from the boys.

Sherlock didn't move, but John knew he had grabbed his attention. John knelt down next to Sherlock on the couch.

"Sherlock, what did you think Alphonse meant by, his _human _body?" John whispered.

Sherlock sighed.

They both heard the brothers laugh about something. Both boys were knelt down on the floor. John noticed Alphonse drawing something on a sheet of paper. John ignored it and continued trying to get through to Sherlock.

"Sherlock..." John whispered harshly.

Sherlock turned his head to John.

"What?" He whispered back, clenching his teeth, obviously getting irritated.

John was silent for a moment.

There was a sound. An unusual sound, both of them had heard before from Ed.

Sherlock looked up and saw John staring at the boys. Sherlock immediately looked their way. Alphonse, doing Alchemy. Just like his brother. But it seemed that Al had used a strange circle. Both boys were smiling at Al's work.

"Nice Job. I wonder if you could do it without the transmutation circle." Sherlock and John heard Ed say to his brother.

Al looked up.

"You really think I can?" Al said, fascination in his voice.

"I think so..." The next thing Edward said was inaudible for both John and Sherlock.

Ed had spoken in a whisper, and right after Alphonse's eyes widened.

Al nodded and tried his alchemy without the circle. Just as Ed had said, Alphonse could do it.

Both of the alchemists smiled at each other.

"I told you Al... I learned it from the Gate, and so did you..." Ed said, his expression less cheerful in his last lines of speech.

Alphonse looked down, as if he were pitying himself.

Sherlock got up off the couch, grabbing the attention of John and the brothers.

Ed and Al barely looked up, still caught up in their world of Alchemy, while John followed John into the kitchen.

"Sherlock..." John whispered to him, even if they were out of earshot of the boys.

Sherlock turned around to him.

"John, I don't know." Sherlock snapped in a serious tone before continuing to walk through the apartment and into his room.

"Sherlock!" John said loudly as he continued to follow him, up until the slamming of Sherlock's door.

* * *

Sherlock, even if he was alone, paced around his room. He couldn't understand it. The nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He didn't _understand _it. How was it possible that these boys could do this fabled Alchemy? Edward was already odd enough, now Alphonse had to come in too. He had thought of multiple reasons what Alphonse had meant about his human body, but none of them fit. Those boys didn't even seem human!

_How is this even possible? Alchemy? It's the things of legend. Not possible probable for two teenage boys... What if they're of Extra-Terrestrial Origins? There has to be life out there, but, two young boys possessing alchemic powers?!  
_

* * *

_Alchemy_

John's fingers typed in the search bar. He wanted to know more about this mystical thing.

Ed and Al sat at different spots in the room, their minds immersed in books they had taken off of the shelf. They were both fully aware of the new technology, but they had been interested in the newest additions of books that they hadn't read in this universe. They were both informed that it was 2011, and were shocked by it. _Over 100 years... _The words fumbled through Ed's mind.

Sherlock had been copped up in his room the rest of the evening, while John had been assigned 'babysitter' of the young alchemists.

John barely glanced at the time in the bottom corner of his laptop screen. _8:42 PM_

The world outside was dark, aside from the lights of the city and cars. He kept on reading about the mystical alchemy that the boys possessed.

Alchemy is an influential philosophical tradition whose early practitioners' claims to profound powers were known from antiquity. The defining objectives of alchemy are varied; these include the creation of the fabled philosopher's stone possessing powers including the capability of turning base metals into the noble metals, gold or silver, as well as an elixir of life conferring youth and longevity. Western alchemy is recognized as a protoscience that contributed to the development of modern chemists and medicine. Alchemists developed a framework of theory, terminology, experimental process and basic laboratory techniques that are still recognizable today. But alchemy differs from modern science in the inclusion of Hermetic principles and practices related to mythology, religion, and spirituality.

John couldn't believe any of this. How could two young boys be able to do this? It wasn't possible. John clicked out of Wikipedia and onto other websites.

After an hour or so of searching, none of it made sense. He had learned everything there was to alchemy, but still didn't understand, how where those boys able to do it? It was mythical, _not real._

He looked back at the two, now feeling slightly afraid of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Eight**

_11:42 PM_

"Alright boys." John said as he shut his laptop down.

He hadn't bothered to check on them in some hours, still being busy studying Alchemy. Edward was sprawled out on the couch, and Alphonse was curled up in a chair. John smiled. Seeing the two sleep was a bit amusing really. Alphonse slept in a defensive position, while Edward's sleeping didn't match that of his personality. John would have expected Al to sleep like Edward was, but no. John had the kindness to grab a few blankets and throw it over the two sleeping boys. He did so quietly not to wake them.

He jumped at the sound that came from behind him. He immediately whipped around to see a shadowy figure coming towards him. John relaxed a bit.

"Sherlock." He whispered.

His friend's face came into view.

John had wondered what Sherlock had done for the past few hours, but he probably just thought about the two guests at 221B.

Sherlock didn't say anything, he just quietly walked through the apartment.

"Hey, Sherlock. I'm going off to bed." John said with a slight sigh.

He really had wanted to discuss to oddness of the Alchemists with Sherlock, but it was late, and John was tired.

Sherlock nodded.

John sighed quietly and headed to his room.

Now only the consulting detective and the Alchemist brothers were in the room.

Sherlock quietly walked over to Edward and nudged him a little. Ed barely stirred. Sherlock shook Ed, causing his golden eyes to flash open.

"Wh-What?" Ed stuttered, curling into a defensive position like his brother.

"Ed..." Sherlock said quietly in a serious tone.

Sherlock knelt down next to the couch.

Ed's eyes meet Sherlock's.

"What do you want?" Ed said in a annoyed voice.

"Ed I want to know what happened to you and your brother. Something traumatized you both when you were younger, and it has something to do with your arm and leg of yours, and the fact that both of you were very surprised and happy at the fact that Alphonse had a _human _body. Tell me Ed, I want to know." Sherlock said.

His tone was completely serious. It had a slight bit of curiosity and sadness to it as well.

Ed's eyes widened. Not only did he not want to talk about the horrid subject, but he was amazed at Sherlock's deducing.

"Brother?"

Ed and Sherlock looked over. The young boy had been listening to their conversation. A worried look was plastered onto Al's face.

Ed looked down at the floor.

"Edward." Sherlock said sternly.

Ed let his bangs hang over his face.

"Ed." Sherlock said again.

Ed opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was his voice shuddering.

Sherlock knew it was hard for him, but he didn't care. He needed to know.

"Ed, I need to know." Sherlock pleaded.

Ed bit his lip.

"Okay..." Ed shuddered.

Sherlock smiled at Ed.

"Thank You." Sherlock said.

The boy was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.

Ed looked up to Sherlock. Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the fact that Ed was crying.

"Brother!" Alphonse said once Ed's face came into view.

Ed's eyes were red from trying to hold back tears, but a few had come through.

"It's okay..." Ed said in a quite voice. He tried his best to rub the tears away.

Sherlock had barely seen this side of him before. Most of the time Ed was a bit rude to him, but a few times Sherlock had seen different sides of Ed. But he hadn't seen Ed cry. Whatever had happened to those boys, it must have been horrid. At least, to them.

"There are laws..." Ed started, his voice still quiet.

"Laws of Alchemy." Ed said.

"...and we broke them..." Al said for him.

Sherlock turned his head around to see Al. He looked like he was going to cry as well.

"What did you do?"

All three turned their heads towards the voice.

John was standing in the hallway, listening to their every word.

Both Sherlock and John saw the brothers exchange looks.

"...We preformed human transmutation..." Edward said.

John gave a confused look.

"What?" He said as he walked towards the three.

Sherlock stared at Ed.

"You brought someone back from the dead...?" Sherlock said in a shocked voice.

John stared at Sherlock.

He narrowed his eyes at Sherlock.

Then he looked at the Elrics.

"Not...not successfully..." Ed shuddered.

Sherlock raised his head in realization.

"You saw the _undead corpse_, didn't you?" Sherlock said.

Ed glared at him.

"Of our mother..." Ed snapped.

"But then..." John started.

He looked at Al.

"What did you mean by your _human_ body?" John asked him.

"It backfired." Ed said.

"What do you mean?" John asked Ed.

"Alchemy backfired. It didn't follow the laws, so it punished you..." Sherlock said, realization in his voice.

Sherlock stared at Ed's arm, even if it was covered up by clothing.

"But... wait. That still doesn't explain it." John said.

"I lost my entire body..." Al said.

John raised his eyebrows at this.

"Then, how did you survive?" John said in a shocked voice.

"I bonded his soul to a suit of armor." Ed said.

John looked at Ed.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"W-What...?" John started.

He didn't understand.

"I -I bonded Al's soul to a suit of armor after the rest of his body was taken..." Ed stuttered, his eyes getting red again and on the verge of tears.

"But what did you pay?" Sherlock asked.

"You had to pay something to get his soul back." Sherlock said.

Ed pulled up the sleeve of his right arm.

"My arm..." He said.

Sherlock again raised his head.

John stared.

"Then how is he not a suit of armor?" John said, raising his voice.

Al and Ed looked at each other.

"...We're from a different world..."

Sherlock and John raised their eyebrows.

"What?" Sherlock said in a serious tone.

John gave a confused stare.

Ed sighed.

"Look, the place we come from is a different world, and that's why Al has a body now. He got it back..." Ed explained.

"Back? Back from where?" John asked.

"The Gate." Al said.

Sherlock and John stared at Al.

"The Gate?" John asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"..The G-Gate is where you go, when you die." Al said.

"And then you come out the other side..." Ed said, looking to the ground.

"Other side? You mean alternate dimensions, don't you?" Sherlock asked.

Both Elrics nodded.

John stared for a second, before taking a breath.

"So, if you die in this world, you would go to your world?" John said with confusion in his voice.

"And vise versa..." Sherlock said.

Ed laughed.

"Hey, Sherlock..."

Sherlock looked at the boy, titling his head from his question.

"How'd you even figure out about me and Al? Usually people can't tell that something happened in our past..." Ed asked.

Sherlock's expression stiffened.

"I _observe, _Ed." He said as if Ed should have already known.

Ed laughed to himself, then eyed Sherlock.

"You know, observing isn't everything, Sherlock..."

* * *

_1:41 Am_

Ed stared at the clock. He couldn't get to sleep again, not after telling his life story. And the fact that he wasn't that tired. He looked over to Alphonse, who had curled up in the chair again and fell asleep. Ed smiled at this. His brother hadn't ever done this in his armor, now he could with a human body again.

Ed jumped. A sound came from outside. _Probably a cat or something..._

There it was again. It sounded like someone was purposefully hitting trashcans. Ed, out of slight fear and curiosity, got up to see what it was. He separated a small crack in the blinds with his fingers so he could see. It was practically pitch black outside. Then there was a sound from downstairs. Someone had come in through the front door of the apartment complex. _Who would be coming in at this hour..._

Ed listened at the footsteps through the hallway. They were getting closer... He heard a small noise from behind him. He barely turned around before someone placed their hand over his mouth and grabbed him from behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Nine**

_6:58 Am_

"Ed? Al?"

There was no sign of them anywhere. John had just gotten out of bed to go and make some tea, and he found that the brothers were gone. Vanished.

_Maybe they're just..._

John couldn't think of anywhere they'd be.

_Maybe they just went somewhere in the flat to read..._

Yes. That was a likely possibility. He had once seen Alphonse before hiding behind a chair reading a book, so maybe they were just hiding somewhere...And then John noticed. With the disappearance of the boys, there had been an appearance of something else. _An envelope..._

John looked at it. A plain, white envelope which had the words,

_221B_

written on it.

John shrugged and opened it. He had no clue how it got on the counter though...

It read,

_Xy. Otxjum'x Mtxunyfq_

_221B_

_Come and get your precious Elrics back, Holmes._

John's eyes widened. The brothers weren't hiding somewhere in the flat, intrigued in a book. They had been kidnapped...

"Sher- Sherlock!"

John quickly went and banged on his friend's bedroom door.

"What is it John?!"

John was panicking. The two Alchemists. Gone.

"Just... Just come out here!" John yelled through the door.

John walked back into the kitchen, reading over the note again. And again.

He listened closely for the sound of a doorknob to be twisted.

"John? What is it?" Sherlock said as he opened the door. He had become worried at the tone of John's voice. Obvious panic in it.

"Look. Look at this." John said, pointing at the note.

Sherlock leaned over the counter, his eyes quickly reading the note.

"They're gone...?" Sherlock exclaimed, sounding shocked.

John nodded. He placed a hand to his forehead.

"W-Who do you think did this?" John said, now getting uneasy.

Sherlock stared at the note. _How would he know that they were staying here?_

"S-Sherlock?" John said.

"Moriarty. He's looking for revenge." Sherlock said.

John took his hand off his head and looked at Sherlock.

"Revenge? We didn't do anything!"

"We didn't _die._"

John stared at Sherlock, then shook his head.

"W-What about this?" John said, pointing at the note.

He was pointing to the odd jumble of letters.

_Xy. Otxjum'x Mtxunyfq_

"What do you think that is?" John asked.

"A code of some sort..." Sherlock said, reading over it again.

Sherlock stared at the note.

"Why would he put the address again after that?" Sherlock said, as he noticed 221B again.

John stared.

"I don't know. What? Does it have any relevance?"

"Of course it does, John. I just don't know why yet." Sherlock said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

* * *

"What?!"

John nodded.

"W-Who did this? Do you know?!" Lestrade said in an alarmed tone.

Sherlock paced across the room.

"Moriarty."

Lestrade's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Lestrade stared at the two.

"And..." Sherlock said, handing Greg a note.

"We found this on the counter." Sherlock said.

Lestrade looked at the note. He furrowed his brow at it.

"A code? How are we supposed to figure it out?" He said.

"Well..." Sherlock started.

"Why would they put the address _again _after the message? It's already clear that it was addresses to 221B. This has some sort of relevance. Maybe.. Maybe a _hint. A clue_ to figuring out this message." Sherlock said quickly.

Lestrade looked at him.

"But... How would it be a clue? It's the address to your flat!" Lestrade said, sounding confused and annoyed.

Sherlock continued pacing.

Lestrade gave Sherlock an annoyed look and sat back in his chair.

John picked up the slip of paper again. His eyes read it over again.

"Sherlock." John said, eyes staring intently at the paper.

There was something there. Something that Greg and Sherlock might not have seen. Something so tiny, so little, that they dismissed it.

"Sherlock. Look at this." John said, now becoming angered with his friend.

Sherlock gave an impatient sigh and looked over to John.

"Look..." John said, pointing to the paper.

"That's an apostrophe, and that's a period." He said.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the paper and snatched it from John.

Sherlock stared at it for a minute, and then realized.

"That's it!" He exclaimed.

"What? What's it?" Greg asked, looking at John then at Sherlock.

"This code! This code is an address! This is where Ed and Al are going to be at!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Wait... How'd you figure that out?" Greg asked.

"Look..." Sherlock said, pointing to the period after Xy.

"Two letters. Then a period. That could stand for something found in an address. Like St." Sherlock explained.

John and Lestrade both looked at Sherlock.

"So it's going to be, St. something's street?" Lestrade asked.

"Most likely..." Sherlock said, his voice returning back to it's thinking state.

* * *

John sat at his laptop, searching St. in Google maps across London.

Sherlock was on the couch, staring at the note.

"...there has to be some connection..." Sherlock would say under his breath every once in a while.

Lestrade had informed the police of the situation, and now they were working on the case as well.

The case of the missing Elrics had begun.

A sudden vibration came from Sherlock's phone.

Both men in the room immediately looked in that direction.

Sherlock quickly grabbed it, in hopes of it being Lestrade to tell him some news on the case. He hadn't even bothered to check who it was before answering.

"Lestrade?" He said into the phone, almost sure it would be him.

The was nothing at first.

"...get over there!"

Now Sherlock could here something. A voice and sounds of a struggle.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Ed!" Sherlock said into the phone. He recognized the snap of the young teenager.

His speech was slurred when he had shouted.

_Concussion..._

"...Read it!"

There was a pause. Only the sound of shuddering could be heard.

"Sherlock? Who is it?" John asked his comrade.

Sherlock didn't answer John, he was listening closely to the call.

"..S-Sherlock..."

_That's Alphonse's voice..._

His voice was shuddering when he paused.

"...Haven't you figured it out yet...My little code...H-Have fun playing my l-little game...but y-you better hurry...Or else these two will p-pay the price.."


	10. Chapter 10

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Ten**

_Can't stop the bleeding... Can't stop the bleeding..._

Ed pulled his soaked glove away from his forehead.

_Dammit..._

Ed switched hands and pressed his other hand to his head. His once white gloves were being soaked. In his blood.

He had to put both hands up near his head (His hands were tied together)

He hadn't any clue what was going on. He and Al had been taken the night before. Ed had tried to resist the men who had kidnapped him, leaving him with this. A concussion. A very bloody one at that.

_Stupid brain trauma..._

He also wanted the black spots he was seeing everywhere to go away. It was making it hard to see if his brother was alright. Al hadn't resisted as much as Ed did. And Al didn't appear to have any physical injuries, so that was good.

Now they were making Al speak for this coward who had kidnapped them. Or the _boss _of whoever these men were. Ed had yelled out at them, telling them not to hurt him. It had looked like they were going to though, and Ed couldn't help but try and protect his brother. Now one of the men had given only a few inches in between a knife and Ed's throat.

Ed would have used Alchemy, except, he couldn't. His hands were tied so tight and close together, he could barely move them.

"..Haven't you figured it out yet...My little code...H-Have fun playing my l-little game...but y-you better hurry...Or else these two will p-pay the price.."

They had made Al read out this into a phone, and he could guess who was on the other end of that call.

_Either the Police, or Sherlock..._

As soon as Al had said that last bit, they hung up the phone. The man holding Al next to the phone grinned at his comrades and threw Al on the ground.

"Al!"

* * *

"Alphonse! Al!" Sherlock yelled into the phone.

There was a sudden,_ Beep_ from the other line.

Sherlock jerked the phone away from his ear in frustration.

"Sherlock?" Said a worried John.

Sherlock gave an impatient sigh.

"Moriarty has harmed those boys..." Sherlock said with a serious tone.

"How so?"

"Ed sounded like he had a concussion, and they were forcing Al to read out what they want..." Sherlock said in an angered tone.

Moriarty already knew that Sherlock would have guessed it was him by now. Now Moriarty was just making those boys read out his own words just to torture Sherlock.

_This is all my fault..._

* * *

"John!"

John looked up from his laptop.

"Yeah?"

The was a pause.

"I got it!" He said with a smile.

John stared at Sherlock.

"What is it then?!"

Sherlock sat up from his spot on the couch.

John quickly walked over to him to see what he had wrote down.

"St. Joseph's Hospital." Sherlock read aloud.

"H-How'd you figure that out?" He stuttered.

Sherlock placed a finger on the written form on their address.

"_221B._"

John stared for a second.

"And?" He asked, puzzled by his friend's logic.

"221B. Most people think of it as just numbers and letters. I think of it as this..."

"Two times. Two times. One time. Back. Otherwise, Five times back." Sherlock said.

John stared in awe of what he had heard.

"St. Joseph's Hospital?" John said.

Sherlock nodded.

John quickly got back to his laptop and typed it in Google maps.

After a minute or two, John said,

"It's an abandoned hospital!"

"That'd probably be a good place to put kidnapped people..." Sherlock responded.

* * *

_Come to St. Joseph's Hospital. That's where Ed and Al are at. - SH_

"Alright, Lestrade should be out there soon." Sherlock said as he got into the taxi.

John got in after him.

"Good. Now just to get Ed and Al..." John trailed off.

There was a bit of a silence for a few minutes.

"John?" Sherlock asked in a uncomfortable tone.

"Yeah?" John replied without looking back to his friend. He did enjoy watching the flash of lights as the taxi drove.

The was a pause.

"D-Do... Do you _pity_ me, John?"

John looked at his friend.

"Why on Earth would I _pity you_?" John asked, with a sound of shock in his voice.

Sherlock sighed uncomfortably.

"B-Because it's my fault..." He said, looking down and avoiding eye contact with John.

John stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"...I was responsible for Ed and Al... Two scared boys from a parallel world... And I just let them get kidnapped." Sherlock said.

"Sher-Sherlock, this isn't your fault." John said.

"And I could never pity you. You're a genius. No one could _ever _pity you." John said.

Sherlock looked up to his friend. He still felt horrible for what he had let happen.

"I don't know about _no one_. I think Moriarty will have something to say about that." Sherlock laughed.

* * *

Ed shakily opened his eyes. He could barely see. Those black spots hadn't gone away. The last thing he remembered was passing out.

"B-Brother..."

Ed's eyes shot up.

"..A-Al!"

His brother, who's face was filled with cuts, bruises and blood, was only a few yards away from Ed. Then Ed remembered. The henchmen had gotten bored and decided to make fun by hurting Al. They were amused by Ed's futile efforts to try and stop them. And Ed had passed out from his concussion, which wasn't letting up on the blood.

Ed tried to speak, but all that came up was blood.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed weakly.

The lights flickered. They both heard someone come into the empty room they were in. The light padding of their footsteps made Ed feel a bit relaxed.

_At least it isn't a big brute..._

Ed saw the man walk across the room. He had a suit on, and he had an eeriness to him that reminded Ed of Barry the Chopper.

"So... I hear that you two are friends with Sherlock..."

The man had a odd accent, unlike any of the other people's Ed and Al had heard here in London.

"Y-Yeah..." Ed said as he propped himself up with his auto-mail arm.

"Wh-What of it?" Ed snapped.

The man stopped and turned to them. He quickly approached Ed until he was only a few feet away from him. He loomed over Ed, until he knelt down to eye level with him.

Ed didn't budge, or try to crawl away. He was interested in what his captor had to say.

"It means that you're going to get yourself killed..."

"H-How so?" Ed snapped at him.

The man grinned and stood back up.

Ed and Al noticed his henchmen were coming into the room carrying enormous bottles of...

_No..._

_No! They can't make me do this!_

"But first..." The man said, as he knelt down to eye level again with Ed.

"I need you to do something for me..." He said with a twisted smile.

_He can't make me do this... He can't force me to create a Philosopher's Stone!_

* * *

_Heya, just wanted to say that I'm sorry if Sherlock is a little OOC in the bit where he asked John if he pitys him. In my opinion, I think Sherlock really cares for Ed, and now is feeling horrible because he let him get kidnapped. Not only kidnapped, BUT BY MORIARTY! DUN DUN DUN! Review Please! :3_


	11. Chapter 11

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Eleven**

"John! Hurry up!" Sherlock shouted to his friend as he ran towards the abandoned Hospital.

The two men were in a great hurry to get inside and find the Elric brothers.

Sherlock didn't expect the front doors to be unlocked, given that the facility was abandoned, but Jim probably wanted him to get in easily. Sherlock didn't know what Moriarty was playing at, but he would do anything he could to make sure Ed and Al weren't harmed anymore than they already were.

The lights were rather bright inside of the hospital. It was an almost completely white room, aside from the blood stains on the floor and the big large cylinder, glass tanks that looked like they were filled with blood.

John stood beside Sherlock, gun in hand.

They both heard a door open from across the room.

The familiar Jim Moriarty stepped through.

"Well, then. Seems you two have made it..." He said.

Sherlock and John glared at him.

Jim started a slow walk towards the two.

"I'm glad you figured it out, Sherlock..."

Sherlock grinned.

"Why wouldn't I? It was fairly simple... Using the address as a code. Clever. Very clever." Sherlock said.

"Yes, I made it more simple than usual for you. All I really wanted to do was lure you here." Moriarty said as he got closer to them.

"And why is that? Do you want to blow me up?" Sherlock said, toying with his nemesis.

Moriarty was only a few feet away from Sherlock when he stopped. He placed his hands behind his back and tried to look superficial.

"No... No Sherlock. If I blew you up, it wouldn't be fun any more..." He said, glaring at Sherlock.

Now the Consulting Detective was confused.

He thought Moriarty wanted to kill him. Now he realized all he wanted to do was play games with him, or did he?

Moriarty took a few steps closer to Sherlock, then they were face to face.

"I want the world to know that you're a fraud..."

Sherlock's eyes widened.

"What?" John exclaimed.

Then, the door Moriarty had come through, two brutes came in, presumably Moriarty's henchmen. And they brought Ed and Al with them. Both Alchemists had cloths tied around their heads over their mouths, enabling them from speaking. Their hands were tied tight by a rope behind their backs. The two had cuts scattered on their faces, and Ed looked unnaturally pale, and his hair was scattered his dried blood. Al didn't look as bad as Ed did, but still both of them were harmed, and Sherlock was intending to get vengeance for it.

Sherlock stared at the boys, then back at Moriarty.

"Let them go." Sherlock demanded in a serious tone.

"And why would I do that?" Moriarty said, his voice going sing-songy as he turned and walked towards his henchmen and the Elrics.

"Because they're of no use to you!" Sherlock yelled, anger filling his voice.

Moriarty stopped his walk and stood there, back facing John and Sherlock.

"...You just don't get it, do you?" He said, his voice gone into a serious tone.

Sherlock hesitated to reply. He wasn't going to say that he didn't understand, that would make him sound stupid. But he really wasn't quite sure what Moriarty was intending to do with the Elrics.

_Maybe he would torture them, just to make me scream..._

Moriarty laughed.

"You don't, do you?"

Sherlock exchanged looks with John. Neither of them knew what he was up to.

"Oh, Sherlock..." Moriarty said, turning around to him, slowly.

"I'm going to get two treats, in just one evening. That is, if these young Alchemists cooperate." Moriarty said gleefully.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do to them?" He demanded in an angered tone.

"Oh, it's not what _I'm _going to do to them, it's what they're going to do for me."

Ed and Al both glared at the skinny man in the suit.

Moriarty turned to the boys. He slowly walked towards them.

Sherlock got an uneasy feeling. Moriarty was going to hurt them. He was going to make them do something...

Then Sherlock got it.

His eyes darted to the large tanks filled with what he thought was blood.

_The Philosopher's Stone..._

Sherlock, as a child, had read many books on Alchemy, so he knew a lot about the subject, and that's why he understood Ed and Al's story, and why he understood Moriarty's plan now.

"No!"

All attention in the room was directed to Sherlock.

"You can't make them do this! It's not supposed to be possible, so leave it that way!" Sherlock shouted.

Ed raised his eyebrows at this. He didn't expect Sherlock to know about the Philosopher's Stone.

"Oh.. but Sherlock. You're a scientist. This means experimenting, you know that. How is this any different from experimenting?" Moriarty said, grinning.

A muffled shout came from Ed.

Moriarty turned back to him and untied the cloth that was preventing him from speaking.

"...Because it means taking human lives!" Ed yelled once the cloth was off.

Moriarty grinned at this.

Sherlock and John's eyes widened.

Sherlock hadn't remembered that humans were needed for the process.

Moriarty knelt down to eye level with Ed.

"So... our skilled little Alchemist knows about the Philosopher's Stone, does he?" Moriarty teased.

Ed glared at him.

He only knew a little bit about it. He had been planning to go and investigate Laboratory Five, which was said to be the place where the military had tried to create a Philosopher's Stone. Ed only knew that it was ancient, and involved human lives, that was all he knew.

Then, there was a sound from outside. A car. More than one.

_Lestrade, finally!_

Moriarty glared at the door.

"Oh... Looks like the police have showed up." Moriarty said, in a depressing voice.

He looked back at the two men who had Ed and Al and gave them a nod.

Ed saw this, and took this as his chance to escape. He used his left leg and mashed down on the man who was holding him captive. The guard yelled out in pain, and let go of Ed.

Ed grinned and broke free from his captor. He used all the strength he had to break the rope that had his hands together

"..B..roth..er!" Al yelled. His voice was muffled by the cloth.

Moriarty glared at Ed, before being attacked from behind.

John, Sherlock, Ed, and Al (Once he was untied.) were all alarmingly fast. Ed and Al had used alchemy to strap the two henchmen to the wall. Sherlock had Moriarty in a headlock, while John pointed a gun to Moriarty's head.

It was almost like the four had planned this.

"Give up, Moriarty.." Sherlock said to him.

Moriarty grinned.

Then he laughed.

He slipped something out of his pocket.

_Oh no..._

* * *

"Alright, groups A and B cover the front and back entrances. Group C, with me. Now c-" Lestrade instructed before he was interrupted by an explosion in the main area of the abandoned hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Twelve**

Sherlock's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Ed exclaimed.

Moriarty laughed hysterically.

"Oh! Bet you didn't expect that!" Moriarty said to Sherlock, who still had him in a headlock.

Sherlock looked back at John. They both knew Moriarty was famous for his explosives.

There was a shattering sound.

The containers of the red water had shattered, letting the fake liquified stones flow out onto the ground.

"Ed!" Al yelled for his brother.

Moriarty's expression changed.

"No!" He shrieked, freeing himself from Sherlock's grasp.

But Moriarty hadn't shrieked because the container had broken, he had shrieked because Ed had been swallowed up by the wave of red water.

Jim ran to the now settled large puddle of red on the ground. The unmoving child sized lump in the middle of it made Sherlock, John and Al fear for Ed's life.

"Brother!" Al shrieked as he ran to Ed.

"Don't touch it!" Moriarty yelled, throwing his arms out.

Al stopped, and didn't touch the red water. He had seen what it could do before. He was utterly terrified, Ed could die when being exposed to the liquid.

By this time, Sherlock and John had also ran towards where Ed once was.

Large strands of alchemical light sparked out from where Ed was.

Ed jolted up, in a swirling vortex of alchemy, steam and False Philosopher's Stones. His expression was blank, yet had a sense of utter shock hidden within it.

He shrieked. It was a heartbreaking scream that terrified Alphonse. He had only heard Ed scream like that once before, back when they tried to bring back their mother.

Sherlock suddenly felt scared. He understood it. Ed had no control over himself. Even if the Stones were false, they were still immensely powerful, especially in such large amounts. Ed's shriek was that of fear. Now all four men who had been worried for Ed (Minus Moriarty) had backed many feet away from this swirling vortex of bright blue alchemical lights and electrical discharges, steam and wind. In the center of all this, was Ed, unable to control his actions.

Al had held up his arm to block his eyes from the blinding light emitting from the alchemy.

Moriarty had a shocked look on his face, before turning around and running off in another direction.

"What the hell is that?!" John yelled over the loud sound of alchemy that filled the room.

"It's Ed!" Al yelled back.

Now wind was formulating from the vortex.

John and Al stepped back a bit more.

John couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Ed could use Alchemy, but on this scale?!

Ed shrieked again. His auto-mail arm, transmuted by alchemy, turned into a hook-shot like object and shot itself at the door.

John looked back at the door, seeing a shocked Lestrade, who had barely avoided death from Ed's attack.

Sherlock glanced at Al, who looked scared and unsure of what to do.

Sherlock didn't know what to do either. Ed seemed to be in a trance of some sort now. A trance of Alchemy. Sherlock wasn't about to let Edward die, not like this.

He gradually made his way up to the center of the vortex.

"What are you doing?!" John yelled to him.

Sherlock didn't respond.

He was focused on helping Ed.

Now here he was. The young Alchemist, in a trance of Alchemy, his powers rapidly increasing.

"Ed!" Sherlock yelled to him.

The light emitting from Ed was blinding.

"Ed, please! Stop this!" Sherlock now shrieked at the boy.

Ed was shaking. He didn't have control. He couldn't control any of this.

Bright blue, electrical Alchemy discharges shot out from Ed.

Sherlock grabbed Ed's shoulders and shook him.

"Snap out of it!"

"Ed!"

Sherlock couldn't think of anything else to do. He pulled Ed close to him, his maternal instincts breaking through. He really thought of Ed as a child. He felt responsible for Ed, and he would do anything to help the boy after what he had let happen to him.

The lights started to fade. The wind stopped. The steam faded away. Everything, stopped.

"...I-I'm...sorry..." Ed whispered under his breath.

Ed came back. He came back to reality, and collapsed.

Ed went limp in Sherlock's arms.

"...Ed...Ed!" Sherlock said as he looked at the teen.

"...Ed!" Al yelled as he ran towards Sherlock, who held Ed closely to him.

All the puddles of red water had disappeared, and Al ran up to Sherlock.

"Ed! Brother!" Al exclaimed.

Ed was pale and unconscious, Sherlock loosened his grip on the boy. He quickly laid Ed on the ground, letting Al tend to him now.

_Moriarty... Where did he go...?_

The man had disappeared, probably making his escape when Ed had been taken over by the laws of Alchemy. In Sherlock's searching around the room, he noticed Lestrade at the door, who looked shocked to say the least.

Sherlock grinned at Lestrade's expression. Had he been there for Ed's amplified alchemy?

"..W-What just happened?" Lestrade stuttered.

Sherlock laughed a little.

"To be honest, I haven't got a clue..."

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock turned around to see John, looking uneasy.

"Look!" John said, pointing to the _empty _containers.

_How did he..._

Sherlock pondered over how Moriarty could have gotten the liquid out in such a sort amount of time, but he ignored it. Now he had to take charge.

"Lestrade. Get your men to close off this place. For good. And get those two over there-" Sherlock said, pointing to the two henchmen that were strapped to the wall by alchemy.

Sherlock started walking towards the middle of the room.

"And call an ambulance!" He yelled for Greg to hear.

Sherlock walked over to Ed and Al. Ed was still unconscious, and Al was by his side, trying his best to comfort his brother, even if Ed wasn't awake.

Sherlock knelt down to Ed. Now Sherlock felt horrible. How could he have let this all happen? Ed almost died. And by Moriarty's hand. Sherlock then remembered what Ed had said. That it took human lives to make a Philosopher's Stone. Was Moriarty planning to use Sherlock and John as those humans? Or maybe his henchmen...

Sherlock tried to ignore his worrisome thoughts and placed a hand on Ed's forehead.

_Freezing... Moriarty, what have you done to them?  
_

* * *

_This was, just... Moriarty has always made me think of Barry the Chopper, or Shao Tucker from FMA. I would think he would try and create a Philosopher's Stone... What happened to Ed in this chapter was based off of the episode, Created Human from the original anime of FMA_

_A special thanks to **Kohaku the Otaku**, and **The Lazy Alchemist **! Their awesome!_

_Life is short. It flies by in an instant. And it may not seem like it at times, but the little things matter. They are the most important key factors in life. Insignificant, yet important all at the same time. And that's why life is short. Most people don't take time for the little things. Making an A on a test, creating the most beautiful art, things that take countless amounts of time to do. And if you don't even bother to try and do the little things, then your life is not worth living._

_Do the little things. The little things that most wouldn't even consider doing. Don't be a good person, be a great one._

_I want to live in this world, and I want to leave proof that I lived in it._

_And that's exactly why I'm writing this story..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Is he... Is he going to be alright?"

Sherlock looked at Ed with concern.

He looked paler, and his breathing was quick and short.

Al smiled.

"Ed- He'll always be alright..." He said in a quiet voice. He wiped a bit of blood from his forehead.

"Sherlock, Les-" John stopped short when he saw Ed again.

John knelt down to the unconscious Ed, his medical sense breaking through.

Ed had broken out in a cold sweat, and his heart was pounding erratically. The bleeding from his concussion wasn't letting up either. He was also unnaturally pale, probably from blood loss.

John furrowed his brow with worry.

_How could he have taken down two men in this state? He should have passed out already!_

"Here, hold his head up..." John said, getting his hands soaked with blood.

Al helped John hold his head above the ground.

"The ambulance will get here soon, hopefully." John said in a comforting tone to Al.

Al gave John a weak smile in response.

Al used his free hand to wipe a bit of blood from his forehead again.

He sighed and continued to hold his brother's head above the ground.

* * *

Al stood inside hospital, with a bag of ice pressed against his swollen cheek. He wasn't in as bad a shape a Ed was. Al had just gotten a few bruises and cuts here and there, Ed had gotten a full concussion, and had absorbed the red water. Where else could it have gone? Moriarty couldn't have taken it away that quickly.

Moriarty's henchmen were unbound from the wall and arrested.

It was raining later that night. And Ed had been taken to an _actual_ hospital. Sherlock, John and Al quickly followed.

Sherlock and Al stood in the waiting room, while John talked to Lestrade.

Sherlock was dying to know if Ed was alright. He was told Ed had to get his head stitched.

_That boy gets himself hurt too much..._

* * *

Sherlock, John and Alphonse stayed at the hospital for the next three hours until they were allowed in.

"Sir?" A nurse said, poking her head out of Ed's room.

Sherlock and Al directed their attention towards her.

"You can go in now." She said with a smile.

Sherlock nodded.

"John." He said as he walked into Ed's room.

John looked back to his friends and quickly followed them.

The three entered the room, and saw Ed, looking a lot better than he did before. He had regained some color, all the blood had been cleaned off his face and hair. And for some strange reason, he was smiling.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed when he saw him.

Ed looked dazed. He burst out laughing.

Al stopped.

"Ed..?" He said, sounding confused.

Sherlock looked back at John, who was trying to hide a smile.

John whispered to the nurse next to him.

"How much did you give him?"

She smiled back at him, trying not to laugh as well.

Alphonse then realized what the nurses had done for the pain.

"You okay, Ed?" He asked.

Ed kept on laughing.

He stopped short and looked up to Al.

"...Y-You...I...Hey... I know y-you..." Ed said, giving a dopey smile while pointing at Al.

"Yeah... I'm your brother, you should know me..." Al said, trying to hide a grin.

Ed's eyes widened.

"W-What?! Y-You... Uh..." Ed said, then looking dumbfounded.

John, Sherlock and Al kept smiling at Ed. They were all trying to avoid laughing at Ed. This was the best mood John and Sherlock had seen him in.

"...Hey! Y-You..." Ed said, grabbing Al.

Al smiled and tried to get Ed to let go of him.

"It's okay Ed, just lie down..."

"Don't call me little!"

Al finally cracked burst out laughing.

Sherlock and John quietly giggled to themselves.

Ed blankly stared at the three.

"..W-Why are you laughing...?" He asked.

John, Sherlock and Al continued to giggle.

Ed narrowed his eyes at them.

"...Hey... Where... Where's M-Mustang?" Ed said, tugging at Al's shirt.

Al stopped his giggle fit.

"He's back home, Ed. Past the Gate..." Al said in a bit of a serious tone.

"...B-But...I _need_ to kick his ass!" Ed nearly shouted.

Al started laughing again.

Sherlock walked up to Ed.

"Ed... Do you feel any better?" He asked, still trying not to laugh.

Ed blinked.

"I..." Ed started before looking at his thumb.

"Hey... My t-thumb is cold..." He said, poking at his auto-mail.

"Yes, it should be. It's made of metal." Sherlock said.

Ed looked up to him.

"W-What? But my hand is supposed to be s-squishy!" Ed said loudly.

Sherlock smiled.

Then he walked to the other side of Ed's bed, so he could reach the back of his head. He wanted to see if his head was doing any better.

"Hey! W-What are you..." Ed stuttered.

"Oh, calm down, I'm just looking at your head..." Sherlock said, his fingers prodding through Ed's hair.

Ed tried his best to look back to Sherlock.

"W-Why don't you just use a wrench?" Ed questioned.

Al started giggling again.

"And why would I do that?" Sherlock asked, smiling.

Ed's head looked a lot better. It was just stitches now.

Sherlock stepped a few feet away from Ed, now finished examining him.

"B-Because that's what W-Wendy does..." Ed said.

The he blinked.

"No... Werndy..." Ed corrected himself.

"No, Ed it's _Winry._" Al corrected successfully.

Ed looked at his brother and smiled.

"Oh..." Ed he said.

"She was cute..." Ed said.

Al blushed a bit. He didn't know why he was blushing, maybe because his brother had just said he liked her, without doing it accidentally.

"H-Hey, hey... You know what-t?" Ed said.

He grabbed Al and pulled him close, to the point where Al could barely move.

Ed whispered in his ear.

"I'ma unicorn..."

Al couldn't stop laughing at his brother.

"And, what makes you a unicorn?" Al asked, still trying to stifle the laughs.

"L-Look, this... I can do _magic_!" Ed said before clapping his hands drowsily and morphing the bedside slightly.

"You mean _Alchemy?_" He asked Ed.

"Y-Yeah!" Ed shouted excitedly.

* * *

_Whoop! Hey readers! I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story! I wanted to write a happy chapter (Not many of those in my FF, and you all would kill me if I hadn't)_

_But I really appreciate you all, if not for you all, then I wouldn't really have any motivation to write. _

_So here! *Hands large chocolate cake* It's Dark Milky-Way Cake! (Vic Mignogna's Favorite! ^-^)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ed walked through 221B, feeling better than ever. Al had told him that he had gotten loopy on the pain medicine the day before. It was 9:30 AM, and all residents in the apartment were awake.

Sherlock was experimenting with something in the kitchen, John was reading the newspaper and drinking a bit of tea as well. Alphonse was messing with the television, figuring out the controls on the remote. Ed had just woken up to all this. He was glad to see that everyone was alright, yet, he still felt an uneasy feeling within him.

He still had to make a decision. He didn't want to burden Sherlock and John. If Ed and Al were to stay here, they would most likely have to get jobs. Though, if they went back, there would always be the risk of Al not coming back. There would also be Homunculi and Scar on the loose in their world, and there was no way Ed would let them live after what they all did.

He was planning to talk to Al about it. But for the time being, he was quite interested in what new experiment Sherlock had.

Ed walked over to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked, wanting to know what oddity Sherlock was investing his time in.

"Experiments..." Sherlock said, barely noticing Ed.

"And shouldn't you be in bed? _Resting_?" Sherlock said in a narcissistic tone.

Ed rolled his eyes, then drew his attention to what Sherlock was doing.

Sherlock delicately put a droplet of water into the slide of the microscope. The water a tint of green in it. Ed concluded that it was pond water, and the green tint was algae.

Ed watched as Sherlock adjusted the many knobs on the side of the microscope to look at the water. Ed was curious to see what microorganisms hid within the water.

Sherlock's eyes darted to Ed, who stood beside him, watching his every move. He knew the teen was interested in science, and he was happy to have someone to share his work with. Sherlock stepped aside to let Ed peer into the lens.

Within that drop of water, it was teaming with life. Ed had never seen such a thing before. Sure, Alchemy was mystical and amazing, but just as Ed had realized so many years ago, life is amazing. All the little things in life that have such big roles in it. Staring at the odd protozoa made Ed feel a certain happiness within him. It was similar to the happiness he felt when Gracia had given birth. He might have been twelve at the time, and the feeling might have felt long gone, but it had returned in some form. The wonder of life. No matter if its witnessing childbirth, or marveling at the thousands of tiny organisms within one drop of water, Ed loved the feeling.

Ed was so infested with the miniscule creatures that he hadn't noticed that Sherlock had left the room. Sherlock quickly returned with something in his hands. A notebook and a pencil.

"Quite cliché, Sherlock." Ed grinned at his friend.

"Says the boy who is _marveling _at some pond water." Sherlock mocked.

"You and I both know that it's not just 'pond water'" Ed snapped.

Sherlock grinned. The two could spend hours arguing over science. Or, maybe not. Maybe they had quite similar ideas and interests of it all. It was just Sherlock's mockery of it that set Ed off.

Sherlock felt the need to mock Ed quite a bit, since John wouldn't have it most of the time.

"So, Ed..." Sherlock started.

Ed barely looked up. He had actually grabbed the pencil and paper and was drawing a few of the tiny creatures.

"Who is this,_ Winry _that you said you liked?" Sherlock said with a sarcastic purr in his voice.

Ed froze, then he blushed.

Sherlock didn't even have to look at Ed's face to know he was blushing, but he wanted to anyways just for his amusement.

_Dammit, Alphonse..._

Ed cursed in his head. He hadn't remembered saying the non-sense he had when he was on the pain medication.

Sherlock laughed.

Teenagers were always fun to mess with, teasing them about their crushes to make them flush pink.

_Priceless..._

* * *

Al sat cross-legged in a chair, TV remote in hand. He had no idea what the remote would do, but it had buttons. _Tons of buttons._

"Hey, John..." Al said to him.

John looked up from his spot on the couch, where he was previously reading the newspaper.

"Hmm?"

"What does this go to?" Al said, holding up the remote.

"Oh, that's for the Telly." John said, gesturing towards the Television.

He barely heard Sherlock and Ed quietly bicker over something.

Al nodded. _He meant the Television, right?_

Al pressed a button on the remote. Nothing happened.

_Maybe I have to turn it on first..._

Al stared at the remote in his hands. It would probably be the biggest button. That was Alphonse's logic.

The one button that stood out was one that had a circle with a small line through it. Al pressed it, hoping nothing bad would happen.

The Television suddenly had an image on it. Al had never seen such a thing. Yes, he had seen a television before, but not one that had beautiful color and wasn't filled with static.

John watched Al for a few minutes. It looked like Al's eyes were about to bulge out of his head when he was able to figure out how to turn on the TV. It was just the normal Morning News, which John had preferred to read in a newspaper or online.

John watched in amusement as Al slowly inched out of the chair he was sitting in, and slowly crawled up to the TV.

John quietly laughed to himself. He then looked over to Sherlock and Ed. Ed who had a notebook and pencil, and was looking into a microscope, probably drawing whatever he saw in there. Sherlock was looking as if he was trying to pretend he was busy with something. He did it all the time before Ed and Al had come around. Sherlock just wanted to look like he was doing something important, trying to make others interested, so he could be the deducing genius he was and explain it at light speed.

* * *

_12:03 Noon  
_

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock's eyes flashed open.

John walked into the living room, with his coat on, looking like he was going out.

"I'm going to the store." John said with a small sigh.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, unlike you, Al, Ed and me need food to live." John snapped.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Ed?" Sherlock called through the flat.

Ed, who was now messing with some electrical appliance in the kitchen, looked up.

"What?"

"On average, who much do you need to eat?"

John gave Sherlock a look that said, 'Are you kidding me?'

Al piped up from his spot that was only a few feet from the Television.

"He doesn't eat that much on a daily basis, but if he is provided with a large amount of food..." Al started.

"Hey!" Ed snapped.

Al turned around to look at John.

"One time, he actually had-"

"AL!"

John gave an impatient sigh.

"I'm off." He said in a irritated tone before walking out the door.

Sherlock got up from his spot on the couch.

He saw Ed crouched down on the kitchen floor, his eyes peering over the counter and was staring at the blender.

Al was sitting a few feet from the Television screen, occasionally grabbing the remote and staring at it, trying to figure out what each button could do.

Sherlock walked into the kitchen to see what exactly Ed was hoping to accomplish by having a stare down with the blender.

"...You're staring, at the blender..." Sherlock said in a questionable tone.

Ed looked up to Sherlock.

"Yeah. It's sort of like Alchemy. It blends things into different things. It doesn't make more or take any, it's Equivalent Exchange." Ed said, his eyes turning back to the blender.

"I suppose so..." Sherlock said before he knelt down and watched the blender for himself.

There was sudden booming of static sound that rang through the apartment.

Everyone reacted immediately.

"W-What the hell?!" Ed yelled, putting his hands over his ears, trying to muffle the sound.

Sherlock cringed at the piercing sound and looked in the direction.

"Brother, help! The Televisions possessed!" Al said, scrambling to his feet and running.

Sherlock laughed.

_How on Earth did he mess it up that bad?_

Sherlock got up from his knelling position and walked into the living room, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"I cannot possibly fathom how you managed to do that, Alphonse." Sherlock laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Observing Isn't Everything**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_8:04 PM_

John and Sherlock stood outside in the chilly air of London. Edward and Alphonse were inside.

Ed sat on the couch reading a book. Alphonse sat in front of the Television.

_The Hitchhikers's Guide to the Galaxy_

Ed read the cover again.

_It's interesting, but a bit odd..._

Al sat in front of the television, watching a show he didn't know the name of.

Ed looked over to his younger brother. He sighed.

_It's now or never..._

"Al?"

Alphonse looked over his shoulder at Ed.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Ed looked down.

"Al, I've been thinking. We should really talk about if we should go home or not..." Ed said in a dead-serious tone.

Al frowned and looked down at the floor.

Ed sighed.

"Al, I'm your brother, and I know you. I can tell something's wrong, and my best guess is that its about our decision." He said.

Al blinked and looked back up to Ed.

"Brother, I really think we should go home."

Ed's eyes widened.

"But, Al. You have your body here!" Ed exclaimed.

Al glared at his brother.

"Yes, but what about Winry?" He asked in a annoyed tone.

Ed blushed.

"And Grandma, and Mustang? What about Scar and the Homunculi?!"

Ed flinched.

"...Al, I'm sure Mustang can handle it. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he is in the military." Ed said.

Al glared at him.

"Brother, we have to go back!" Al nearly yelled.

He stood up.

Ed glared back at his brother.

"Al, I'm not going to let you take that risk!"

"Its not your risk to take!"

Ed's eyes widened.

"Alphonse, I am your older brother! I know what's best for you!" Ed snapped.

"You don't understand anything!" Al yelled.

Ed saw tears forming in his brother's eyes.

"You don't care for them?! What would they think?! That we died?" Al said, tears streaming down his face.

He balled his hands into fists out of anger.

Alphonse glared angrily at Ed.

"Ed, you may be my brother, but that doesn't mean you know me!" Al said before running off into the other room.

Ed blinked.

"...Al..."

* * *

_9:39 AM, Next morning_

_"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine, but you really think they're lying to make you feel better?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Everything's going to be fine."_

John walked into the living room with a cup of tea in his hand.

"What are you watching?" He asked Edward, who was sitting on the couch and staring intently at the Television screen.

"I have no damn idea..." Ed said as he continued to watch.

The sun shined through the windows.

John continued walking towards his laptop, until he noticed... It was missing. His eyes searched the room until he saw Sherlock cuddled up in a chair with it in his lap.

John gave him an annoyed look.

"Sherlock..." He said.

Sherlock didn't even glance at John.

John sighed.

He pretended not to notice that his laptop was missing and sat down on the couch next to Ed.

John looked around the room.

"Hey, where's Alphonse?" He said.

Ed looked up.

"Al?" Ed said, looking around the room.

Sherlock looked up from the laptop.

Ed stood up from the couch.

"He's probably just looking somewhere around the apartment..." John said.

John's attention was directed to the TV again.

Sherlock continued to mess with John's laptop.

"Al!" Ed shouted as he walked through the apartment.

Something's wrong. Al would have come by now...

"Al, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday!" Ed said.

Ed walked through the apartment. He didn't think Al would go in John or Sherlock's room, but he checked anyways. But what he found was worse than he had imagined.

_Al..._

There was a large transmutation circle drawn onto the floor in chalk.

Al was standing in the middle, alchemical discharges shooting from him.

Ed's eyes widened.

"Brother! I have to go back! What about Winry, and Grandma?! We can't just leave them! I don't care what you think, I'm going!" Al shouted before he disappeared.

_He didn't... No, he couldn't have done this! He wouldn't have done this! I thought we said we where going to stay here! That I wasn't going to let Al take the chance of going back..._

Ed panicked. His little brother, gone. Gone into an alternate dimension. And he might not be able to come back...

Ed put his hand on his now throbbing forehead. He couldn't think. At least, he couldn't think of anything except Al, and how he screwed up by letting Al do this. He should have noticed sooner that Al was gone...

* * *

"Alphonse?"

"Look! He's alright!"

Al moaned.

Wait... Was that?

"M-Mustang?" Al stuttered.

His vision improved and he saw Roy's face.

He also saw Havoc, Fuery and Hawkeye.

"Al... You're alright..." Fuery said in a small voice.

"Yeah.. I just... I came back..." Al said.

He then noticed that he was back in his suit of armor.

"Where's Ed?" Mustang asked with concern.

_Mustang? He's worried about Ed?_

"He.. He's..." Al started.

_He's still in the other dimension..._

"I.. I have to go back..." Al said, trying to stand up.

_Hey, I made it back! I made it back!_

* * *

Ed stared at the circle, hoping Al would come back from it at any moment. Impatience was killing him. He couldn't take it. He either had to wait a bit and see if Al turns up, or go in after him. But wait, what if Al wasn't on either side?

He dropped to his knees.

_Alphonse..._

There was always the possibility of him being trapped in the Gate, but Ed could easily get him back out on either side.

"Ed!"

Sherlock ran into the room. His eyes quickly hit the floor. Obvious shock had hit him. He narrowed his eyes at the circle on his floor.

He had become worried when Ed hadn't come back, followed by the shouting of Al that he had heard.

Ed quickly got up off the ground.

"Ed?" He said as he looked up to the boy.

John ran into the room, and was just as confused by the transmutation circle as Sherlock was.

Ed looked at both of them and impatiently sighed.

"Look, everything is going to be fine." Edward said to reassure them.

"What happened, Ed..." Sherlock asked in a dead-serious tone.

"...A-Al... he went back..." Ed managed to get out.

John's expression became alarmed.

"And... I have to go back too, if I want to see him again..." Ed said, now on the verge of tears.

Sherlock blinked.

Ed sighed.

"Look, I might not come back, okay?" Ed said.

"Why would Al do this?" John asked, his voice cracking.

Ed hung his head.

"I have no clue..." Ed said.

He really wasn't quite sure about it. Al had his body here. And he knew the risks of going back. Why did he do it? Did he care that much about Winry, Grandma, and Mustang?

Ed took a breath and looked back up to the two friends he had grown to love.

"I'm going..." Ed said before clapping his hands.

"Ed..." Sherlock stopped him.

Ed barely looked up to him.

Sherlock looked as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't get it out.

_Sherlock..._

Ed ran up to Sherlock and locked him in a hug.

"Goodbye, Sherlock..." Ed said, his voice muffled by Sherlock's shirt.

Sherlock was shocked at Ed. He didn't think that Ed had grown to like him the few weeks he had stayed here. Now the blonde boy he had found bleeding in an alley was hugging him.

He shakily placed his hands on Ed's back, and pulled him into a hug.

"Goodbye...Edward Elric..." Sherlock said, his voice growing soft like Ed's always had.

Ed loosened his grip from Sherlock, and eventually unlocked himself from the hug. He looked at John.

"...Bye, John... Thanks for everything..."

John nodded. He, the war hero, was close to tears.

Ed walked to the center of the room, clapped his hands, and placed them back to himself.

The room lit up with a bright, blue light. Discharges shot out from Ed.

And then, he was gone.

Disappeared as if he had never been.

John and Sherlock stared in silence.

"...W-What do we do now?" John stuttered.

Sherlock sighed, his voice shuddering as he did.

"We move on..."

* * *

Ed woke up in a alley. The alley he had left in. He saw familiar faces...

Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery...

_Where's Alphonse!?_

"B-Brother!"

He looked over to the suit of armor.

Ed gasped quietly.

"Al!" He shrieked as he got up and ran over to him.

Al was damaged pretty bad. Ed hugged the armor. He felt tears stream down his face.

"I thought I'd lost you..."

Al hugged his brother back.

"Al! You idiot! You could have died!" Ed yelled angrily.

The armor looked down with despair.

Ed knew he couldn't stay mad with the hunk of metal.

He sighed.

Alphonse looked back up to his brother.

"B-brother, what do we do now?"

Ed sighed and wiped tears from his face with his sleeve.

He looked up to the sky.

"We move on..."

* * *

_Whoop! Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! You have all gotten me so far with this!_

_I was a twelve year old girl with no confidence or social skills what so ever. I was shy and lonely. My life would just get depressing sometimes. School started up in September, and now I have a little group of friends, and we share our Fanfictions with each other. School is almost over now, and I'm scared that I won't get to see any of them again. But, you know what? I have you all. You're all wonderful people. Like most internet folk, you are probably shy as well (sorry if you aren't, just a bad stereotype I guess!) But, Fanfiction has taught me one thing. _

_Be yourself and Express who you are. Share your ideas with the world. I know I did, and now I have nearly 100 reviews (Come on guys! Get meh to day 100 review mark!) _

_Thank you all for letting me be who I am and share my ideas and stories with the world!_

_A Special thanks to,_

_InfinitelyBoredForTheMoment_

_Payton Pride_

_Kadge Rose-Feather_

_CodeName A.N.D.Y_

_Thank you four for helping me along the way. You are all amazing people!_

_And, That's it! _

_The End._


	16. Guess Who?

**I'm back bitches**

Yes! That is right! I have decided to write a sequel to this lovely fic! Now, I know I didn't get requests for a sequel or anything, but, I wanted to write some more of this! It's like crack to meeeee ! I seriously can't write for ANY of my other stories, I just REALLY want to write for this! I need more Ed and Sherrie bonding! (And, no, not yaoi AT ALL WITH THEM! More like, father son thing... Or big brother and little brother... IDK, you decide...)

Anywho, PLEASE check out le sequel, entitled, Untitled.

Don't forget to pop in and leave a review for it! Love ALL YOU GUYS!


End file.
